


A Long Time Coming

by mimabeann



Series: Gemma's Crew [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, idiots to lovers (this was long over due)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Rel and Essie (Essie belongs to Wilvarin) push Skir'mir to confess his feelings for Gemma.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Bounty Hunter, Gemma/Skir'mir, Rel/Essie (mentioned)
Series: Gemma's Crew [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715356
Kudos: 2





	A Long Time Coming

The wedding was lively, the crowd buzzing with excitement as Skir’mir focused intently on his drink. _Maybe just another cup and he’d ask her?_ He sighed. _Why did this have to be so hard? He’d practically spilled his guts already and he’d told her things that made him feel far more vulnerable… But this? Maybe it was because he’d only recently allowed himself to admit it?_ A hand on his shoulder and a chuckle pulled him from his thoughts.

“Did you see who caught the bouquet?” Rel smirked. Skir’mir’s brow furrowed as he scanned the crowd. _Gemma_. _And she looked radiant._ As if sensing his eyes on her, Gemma met his gaze out of the corner of her eye and gave him a small smile before turning back to the woman she was talking to. His heart fluttered. “She looks happy.” Skir’mir smiled softly. 

Rel elbowed him. “Look di’kut, just go tell her you love her.” Skir’mir frowned, his face heating up “I - what? I don-” Rel quirked a brow at him “Riiight. You’re just friends, sorry I forgot with the lovelorn stare you were just giving the back of her head.” Skir’mir shook his head. “Wedding day jitters must be getting to your head Rel.” 

“Awww, look at that guy over there making pretty eyes at Gemma, they’d look good together, don’t you think? Might even be the next couple in the making!” Essie grinned as she approached, giving Rel a wink that Skir’mir didn’t catch. 

Skir’mir tensed up before squaring his shoulders and swiftly walking over to Gemma. He grabbed her hand firmly but gently and led her outside. Once away from the crowd his confidence seemed to vanish and panic set in. His mind was racing, struggling to form a coherent thought. “Uh, Skir’mir? Why are we outside? What’s up?” Gemma shifted beside him, blushing and looking slightly confused… But also concerned. “Did something happen?” She squeezed his hand and he gently released his grip on her. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words… Or any words. 

He gave her a sheepish grin. “Essie said some guy was eyeing you… But. I uh, maybe wanted to tell you that I loved you before some shit like that swooped in before I got the chance. I mean it Gemma, really-” Gemma started laughing. “What?!? What’s so funny, I mean it!” Gemma shook her head and pulled him closer, she pulled him by his collar down to her eye level and gave his a quick kiss. “Come here you big oaf, I love you too.” 


End file.
